better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Point of No Return
The Point of No Return is the fifth episode of Season 10: March of the Oni of 144th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. In this episode, Lloyd realizes he never returned a book to the Library of Domu and may have caused his favorite librarian Karen Davis to lose her job. Plot An Overdue Library book The episode begins with mail delivery pony Derpy delivering a large package to the Academy of Spinjitzu for Lloyd. Master Wu explains via magic scroll that he found some of Lloyd's old belongings during a cleaning of the Destiny’s Bounty 2.0. Among the collected knickknacks from Lloyd's childhood, Twilight Sparkle discovers an old library book that Lloyd never returned to the Library of Domu. Unwilling to tarnish his perfect book-borrowing record or disappoint his favorite librarian Karen Davis, Lloyd heads for Ninjago City to return the book. Search for First Folio Outside Library of Domu, Lloyd hides his face from the shame of setting a bad example for other library book-borrowers, but Twilight tells him that everyone makes mistakes, including Masters. Inside, they meet with the new head librarian, who does not know who Karen is, and Lloyd tries to return her old library book, suddenly realizing how much she might be fined for late fees. The librarian tells Lloyd to see First Folio in the library's Office of Overdue Returns in the basement, but when Lloyd and Twilight go there, they discover that First Folio is out to lunch somewhere on Restaurant Row. Twilight suggests trying again at a later time, but Lloyd refuses to put off returning the book any longer, and he proposes going to find First Folio at the restaurant where he is having lunch. Lloyd and Twilight's search for First Folio leads them to Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala's restaurant, The Tasty Treat. As Twilight is mistaken for a waiter, Lloyd finds Brad Tudabone having lunch with First Folio. Brad and First Folio explain that Karen left the Library of Domu long before the fall to the Overlord, allegedly having been forced to leave because someone checked out a book and never returned it, ruining Karen's perfect librarian record. Lloyd is horrified at the thought that his overdue book led to Karen being fired from her job. Cast *Brad Tudabone - Kirby Morrow *First Folio - Tabitha St. Germain *Karen Davis - Kazumi Evans *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels, Sam Vincent *Meathead Pony - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong Transcript *The Point of No Return (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Academy of Spinjitzu ***Ancient Library of Domu *Equestria **Ponyville **Seaward Shoals Trivia *This is Brad’s first appearance, since "The Curse of the Golden Master", this time being voiced by Kirby Morrow instead of Kathleen Brrr. **In addition, it was his first appearance in his teenaged form. *This is the first episode Jillian Michaels provides the voice of Lloyd, since "Lost in Time" but only in the flashback. *Lloyd did not returning his book that he borrowed was taken from "No Such Childhood". *The four original Ninja (Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay) did not appear in this episode at all. **Despite Cole not appearing in this episode, he still narrates the episode title. Gallery The_Point_of_No_Return_Title_Card.png|Title card